SasuNaru Training
by HarribelApacheSunSunMilaRose78
Summary: 1st STORY! what happens when Sasuke and Naruto Train? SasuNaru Sasu-seme,Naru-uke Lemon


SasuNaru Training:

Team 7 was at theirs usual spot training to their hearts content. Sakura was pounding away at target practices with her Inhumane strength. The pink haired kunoichi also had to control her chakra long and hard so that she would advance in her medical studies. Naruto ,was making several shadowclones and sparring with them. He too was practicing his rasengan. Sasuke was creating large frequent waves of electricity due to his mass chidori. He was also testing his ability and quickness dodging Naruto's clones.

The rookie 9(beside team 7) looked in awe and how the legendary team fought so……intently! They saw every move and they couldn't belive the 14 year olds could do so much in just their early years. Kakashi smirked at his students and the little crowd that had formed.

"Alright" He hollered and quickly made 3 clones to stop his students.

They all looked at him confused and cocked an eyebrow.

"what's wrong Kakashi-sensei gonna molest Iruka again?"Sasuke snickered as Kakashi gave a simple smile.

"If Iruka was a mile within here I would have left hours ago, but no I stopped you because you have visitors" The jounin smiled as Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke turned around.

"Hey guys!!!!!"Naruto smiled widely and ran towards them ,his team mates following.

"H-hey man"Kiba laughed nervously and rubbed his neck.

"kiba what's wrong?"Sakura asked concerned.

"Well no-"

"You guys are so freaking strong!!!"Ino bursted and made the rookie 9 do an animated fall. The others coldnt help but smile,exept for Sasuke he just stood there was until Sai showed up.

"Hey" He began.

Before the artist did or said anything Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and pushed their bodies together.

"Wait, Sai if you even touch,Say, or Look at Naruto in a pervy way I swear to god, today you die"The Uchiha threatened with venom dripping in his voice. Naruto Blushed as everyone exept Sakura gasped.

"you don't own Naruto-kun "Sai smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke smirked and dipped Naruto eagerly kissing him. The Uchiha slowly dragged his tounge across Naruto's bottom lip and the blonde slowly parted them granting Sasuke full access to his mouth. The wave of shocked expressions was never ending. Hinata fainted(MWAHAHAHAHAHA) as Kiba crossed his legs to cover a certain problem he had. Shino blushed slightly and Shikamaru looked wide eyed. Choji ate twice as fast as Ino Had a severe nosebleed.

Soon Sasuke pulled back up for air and smirked at his blushing slowly rose with the shorter Shinobi in his arms. Naruto however blushed harder as he saw the rookie nine's reactions. He cringed when Ino stomped her way to smaller blonde closed his eyes expecting for the girl to hit him with all her might. But his reaction soon changed when the girl squeeled in delight and hugged the two teens.

"Oh my god finally!!! I thought you two would never get together!"Ino smiled as she looked at Naruto now blushing harder,and a smirking uchiha.

"But wait how long? And did you tell anyone?"The platinum blonde asked curiously.

"Well we got together since Sasuke came back and we only told Sakura…"Naruto said as Ino gasped and glared at her best friend.

"Billboard brow why didn't you tell me or take any pictures of them doing it!"

"Shut up Ino pig I tried but they swore me to secrecy and don't you think I tried! Sasuke keeps a strong 'Naruto is for my eyes only' rule!"Sakura argued back.

"W-wait! How do you know were doing it!!!"Naruto yelled red as a tomato pulling free from Sasuke's grasp.

"Naruto your with SASUKE and you look like the perfect uke even I would molest you if it was me" Ino sighed.

"She's right you know" Sasuke said smoothly wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"Wait Naruto-kun what about us?"Sai asked confused.

"Sai……I think you're a dick and ill never even think about dating you sorry" the blonde apologized.

Sai growled a little and stormed off, The new yaoi couple was interrogated by the rookie nine for the rest of the afternoon, and shino discovered that he and Kiba liked each other, leading into a very hot yaoi bush smex sceen!!!

As the day progressed the shinobi decided to go their separate ways for the day. Sasuke was currenly walking Naruto home as he got a idea.

"Naruto I want you to live with me" He stated boldly.

"Hm? Live with you why?"

"Because we're both alone and I hate it when the villagers treat you like crap" The uchiha growled and clentched his fist. Naruto put a hand over his lovers and made him look down.

"Thank you Sasuke" the blonde stood on his toes and kissed Sasuke's nose. Sasuke blushed at how ukeish his dobe was acting. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's wait and kissed his mouth.

"S-Sasuke Kakashi said we should be training!"The blonde giggled.

"Ok fine"The uchiha smirked and poofed away to His own house instead of Naruto's.

"Sasu what about my house?"

"from now on this is your house"

"But its so big!"

"Good you'll get used to it, like you got used to other BIG things"Sasuke smiled as Naruto blushed.

"Hentai if you keep abting like the pervy sage I wont let you see my new jutsu"

"And what's that?"Sasuke asked with a cocked eyebrow as the blonde uncurled from his grasp.

"Come ill show you" Naruto winked and led Sasuke to his own room.

Naruto sweetly kissed his seme and slightly pushed him on the bed. Sasuke was baffled but let his blonde carry on. The whiskered blonde made a couple hand signs and chanted

"Sexy jutsu Yaoi style"

Just as smoke appeared Naruto had made another clone of himself and they both looked hot, sexy ,and so fucking molestable in Sasuke's eyes .The Naruto's smiled and started to touch each other. Sasuke cringed at their action and continued to watch. The blondes started to remove their clothing and the original one smirked, as he saw the taller male start to tremble with eximent. The clone started to lick Naruto's body p and down as the blonde moaned.

"Dobe this is hot and all but I wanna do those things to you" Sasuke breathed at the incredible sight before him.

"Why don't you have fun with both of us?" The blondes simoultaniously said and sat on Sasuke's lap.

Naruto began to rub Sasuke's body and the other started taking off the uchiha's clothes. Sasuke was too preoccupied rubbing and groping both perfect sphere asses he had on him. Soon the tanned boys started to kiss and slopply make themselves glisten with saliva. Sasuke stared as the boys began to stroke each other, Sasuke however pulled both of their hands away and slowly started to stroke them teasingly. He sucessfuly got both of them to moan looked up.

"Now that's better" The older male smirked and kissed one Naruto hungrily while he pintched the others nipple. The raven continued his action slowly bringing his mouth to the tanned boy's middle section. Naruto gasped and the Naruto that Sasuke had his mouth on disappeared.

"Im sorry sasu I cant keep up the jutsu under such pleasure" The blonde said with disappointment in his voice. Sasuke chuckled and kissed his dobe.

"Naru the only thing I want to pleasure me is you" Sasuke chuckled as Naruto looked wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yes"

Sasuke again began to suck on Naruto's body causing him to moan in frequent patterns.

"Naruto I cant get enough of your moans, scream for me Naru" Sasuke breathed as he switched positions and engulfed Naruto in one shot. Naruto screamed as Sasuke made an unbearable pleasure shoot threw him as he hummed during his blowjob. Sasuke guided Naruto's hand to his head to guide his movements. The blonde clutched a handful of raven locks and made the uchiha go faster.

"S-s-sasu im cumm-ming" Naruto warned as he spilled all over Sasuke's mouth. The raven gladly swallowed every drop of cum his love spilled. Naruto blushed because he hated cumming in sasuke;s mouth it made his feel bad.

"Im sorry sasu"

"Dobe how many times do I have to tell you not to apologize I love tasting you"

"Sasu I wanna make you feel good too" Naruto urged as he slightly pusged Sasuke off him and kissed his nose. The whiskered blonde pulled out a bottle of the drawer and found what he was looking spread the orange flavored lube on his fingers and started to slowly enter himself. Sasuke drooled a bit and slowly took his hand down to start stroking his fully erect cock. Naruto slowly winced when he entered his third finger and slowly stretched himself out. Naruto however moaned very loudly when he stroked a certain spot within himself. Sasuke saw what Naruto caused and told him to stop.

"Naruto I want you now" The older male breathed and pushed him down on the bed roughly entering him. Naruto jolted and moaned loudly. Sasuke had hit his prostate on the first try! Damn he was good. With the same actions he continued to continuously come out almost all the way and slam back in. With Naruto's vibrant moans,that only encouraged him,he fused chakra in his thrust to cause him to move at an inhumane speed. Naruto moaned and screamed as Sasuke slammed into him relentlessly.

"Sasu" Naruto moaned warning Sasuke that he was ready to burst again. Without further words Sasuke continued to fuck his dobe and with one free hand he started to pump Naruto's dick. Naruto was in too much pleasure and eagerly exploded his seed in a long squirt that reached Sasuke's chin. With his other hand Sasuke wiped the cum off his face and licked his finger off. Already feeling the wall surrounding his member closing, he grunted and slammed into his dobe one last time and filled the younger male with his seed.

Sasuke lacked the energy to stay up , so he gracefully fell on Naruto's side. Naruto turned and smiled. Sasuke kissed his nose adoringly and covered both their naked bodies.

"Sasuke we were suppose to be training" The blonde pouted cutely.

"We were you used a new jutsu,I combined chakra in my thrust and you encouraged me to keep going" Sasuke smirked acting all knowing as Naruto sighed and buried his head in Sasuke's chest.

"Teme this is why I love you"

"I know"

"Billboard brow lemme see!!!"

"Shut up Ino-pig their already done"

"Well did you get any pictures?"

"No Your fat ass was in the way"

"Well there is one way we can get pictures"

"Where?"

"!"


End file.
